Whatever Happened To The Mistletoe?
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: -oneshot- {Gift for Dawn's Shadow-Dark Magician x Magician of Black Chaos} [“…You got me lubricant!” Chaos smiled sheepishly. “Yeah…I mean, you’ll have to do…it, someday.” He sweatdropped as Dark shot him a dirty look.]


**Author's note:** Here's a first! A very leathery pairing. **Dark Magician x Magician of Black Chaos** to be exact. It's a Christmas fic for **Dawn's Shadow**, aka Dawn-san. I hope you enjoy this, and Merry Christmas to everyone. Have a good week!

**-----**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai (boy's love), language and adult themes.

**Pairing:** Dark Magician x Magician of Black Chaos.

**Dedication:** For Dawn-san.

**-----**

**Whatever Happened To The Mistletoe?**

**-----**

"No, no. Move it over there."

"But it was just over _there_!"

"So? It looks better there than it does where it is right now."

Dark Magician threw his hands up in exasperation, dropping the mistletoe in the process. He placed his hands on his narrow hips and glared daggers as his companion. His dreaded roommate. The Magician of Black Chaos.

Chaos folded his arms and glared right back. "Why did you drop it, you big oaf?!" he demanded, red eyes alight.

Dark rolled his eyes and replied, "You can't decide where you want it! If _you _want it put up so bad, then _you _do it!"

"Why do I have to do it? You're taller! I can't _reach_!" Chaos protested, flicking some hair out of his eyes.

Dark snorted. "Feh. You're just lazy," he said with a small smirk.

Chaos' eyes widened. "Take that back."

"No."

"Dark, I swear, I'll—"

"You'll what?"

Chaos bristled, unfolding his arms and forcing himself to take a deep breath. "Dark, can you _please_ put the mistletoe up?" he asked, as politely as he could manage… which wasn't very polite at all.

Dark folded his arms and tapped his chin, pretending to look thoughtful. "Hmm…no," he smirked, locking gazes with Chaos, his blue eyes glinting with amusement.

Chaos face-palmed and felt his anger boiling dangerously. 'Take… deep…breaths…' he told himself. 'He'll regret this later. Much later.' Instead of giving Dark the satisfaction, he looked up at the other mage and gave a small grin.

Dark's smirk disappeared quickly as he saw the expression on Chaos' face. "…And just _what _are you grinning about?" he asked suspiciously, backing up so he was against the wall. He leaned against it and crossed one foot in front of the other, arms folded.

Chaos looked downwards, hiding a small smirk. He looked up again and grinned. "I'm not grinning," he said, though he was obviously lying.

Dark rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Chaos. You're grinning about _something_. Now, care to tell me what it is?"

"Not particularly," Chaos replied, waving a hand about flippantly. "Not unless you put the mistletoe up first."

Dark narrowed his blue eyes, look at Chaos suspiciously. "Blackmail, hm? Fine. But… why do you want the mistletoe up so bad?"

Chaos allowed a small smirk to pass over his features, as his plan was renewed in his mind. "No reason," he said innocently.

"Oh, I'll believe that when I see it," Dark retorted.

'You'll be seeing it fairly soon,' Chaos told Dark in his mind. Quickly flashing a charming smile at Dark, he turned on heel and made for his room.

Dark watched him go. "What are you doing?" he called after him.

Chaos called back, "Just getting some presents for you."

"But it's not even Christmas yet!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Er… no. But why are you giving me them early?"

Chaos grinned to himself, shaking his head as he rummaged through his wardrobe. "You won't be available Christmas day," he replied loudly, throwing out random objects.

"Why won't I be available Christmas day?!" Dark demanded, wondering just what the hell Chaos was on.

Chaos smirked to himself, laughing quietly. "You'll be busy… very busy… trust me!" he replied.

"What? How will I be busy?"

"Not telling. You'll see!"

Dark made a face, though he knew Chaos couldn't see him. "You're not getting yours until Christmas!" he said loudly.

Chaos reappeared at the door, pouting slightly. "Why not?" He came forward, several small boxes covered in wrapping with small bows on the top in hand.

Dark watched him cautiously. "Because first of all, it's not Christmas yet. Second, you're being a pain in the ass. And third, I don't even know if there's anything worthy of me in those boxes," he answered with a smirk.

Chaos pretended to be hurt and opened his eyes wide. "But Dark… they're good presents, I promise! Please?" he asked, blinking innocently.

Dark rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_. Maybe if you drop the act, then I might give them to you." He instantly regretted saying that, because Chaos would soon take advantage of his little slip-up.

Chaos indeed took advantage of this and set the presents down on the kitchen table, smirking in a sultry fashion and waltzing up to Dark. Once he was only inches away, he ran a finger down the side of Dark's deep purple robes, watching in delight as the other spellcaster shivered involuntarily. "What's wrong, Dark?" he purred.

Dark closed one eye and glared at Chaos with the other. "What are you _doing_?" he hissed.

"What does it look like?" Chaos swiftly pressed himself against Dark, smirking smugly as the blue-eyed mage stared at him with both eyes.

"What are you on, Chaos? Did you get near the cake again?" Dark eyed him, close to smacking him.

Chaos blinked innocently. "Me? Never." He pulled back slightly, wearing a thoughtful look. "Dark, what do you want for Christmas?"

Dark used the opportunity to push himself off the wall and sit himself on the couch, draping his legs over the arm of the couch. He picked at the leather on his leggings. "No idea," he replied, unfazed by Chaos' behaviour. This wasn't the first time he had acted like that. He just hadn't done it for a while.

Chaos placed his hands on his hips, frowning at him though he couldn't see. "You have to think of something," he said, huffing. "I don't know what to get you."

"I thought you already got me stuff," Dark said, waving a hand toward the presents on the table absentmindedly.

Chaos followed his hand and shrugged. "Not really what I'd consider good enough presents for you," he said slyly.

"How so?" Dark turned his head to look at him, inquisitive.

Chaos gave a one-shouldered shrug. "They're just… small things," he answered carefully. He thought a moment. "Do you want to open them now?"

"Why not? I guess you can have yours, now, too." Dark sat up on the couch, running a hand through his indigo hair. He stood up and walked into his room, reappearing moments later with a rather large present.

Chaos looked at it in surprise. "What is it?"

Dark smirked, setting it down on the table next to his presents from Chaos. "I guess you'll find out soon, hm?" he teased.

Chaos grinned a little a shook his head, making his way over to Dark. He poked the present, as though checking to make sure it was safe.

Dark was amused by Chaos' antics. "Convinced it doesn't have a bomb in it, yet?" he teased again, poking Chaos in the back.

Chaos shot him a dirty look. "Ha _ha_." He picked at the wrapping, watching Dark for a moment, as if in deep thought. Finally decided, he said, "Open yours, first."

Dark gave him an odd look but did as he asked. "…Fine," he agreed, taking one of the presents and peeling the wrapping off. When it was revealed to him, a confused look covered his features.

"…You got me lubricant?!"

Chaos smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… I mean, you'll have to do… _it_, someday." He sweatdropped as Dark shot him a dirty look.

"That doesn't mean I need it for Christmas!" Dark cried, his ivory skin flushing the slightest pink as he picked up the small bottle and observed it.

Chaos laughed a little and waved his hand. "Relax! I thought you'd find it funny," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "Obviously not."

Dark shot him a look. "Really funny," he muttered, setting the bottle down. "Perhaps one day I'll actually _use _it."

"I'm sure you will," Chaos smirked, resisting the urge to laugh as Dark glared at him again. "Honestly, you get so antsy. Take a chill pill, Dark."

Dark rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a deep breath. "There. Happy yet?" he asked, reaching for the other present.

"Very," Chaos purred, running a hand through Dark's hair gently.

Dark ignored him, used to Chaos being physical as his way of showing affection. He carefully stuck a finger underneath the bow of the present and flicked it off. He slowly unwrapped it and stared at it in shock.

"Handcuffs?!?!"

Chaos stroked his hair softly and grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes, Dark. Don't you like them?" His expression was innocent as Dark turned to glare daggers at him.

"Like them?! What am I supposed to do with these?! Huh?!" Dark demanded, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Chaos pulled his hand back, placing them on his hips and blowing some unruly black hair out of his eyes. "Daaark," he purred softly, "you do know what I meant by that… right?"

The purple clad mage got to his feet and crossed his arms, putting his hip out to the side. "No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?" he asked sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

Chaos shook his head quickly, a mischievous grin working its way onto his lips. He tried to distract Dark by holding his present up, asking, "Can I open mine now?"

It was Dark's turn to smirk. "Sure. But you'll be busy Christmas day," he answered in a mysterious manner.

Chaos paused to look at Dark, confused as to why the mage had said what he himself had said. "…Whatever," he said, looking as if Dark had gone insane. He turned his attention back to the present and quickly shed it of its wrapping, nearly dropping it as he saw what it was.

Dark snickered to himself as Chaos looked at his new outfit with horror.

"…What is the meaning of this?" Chaos demanded, holding up the very skanky leather bodysuit, which was akin to his own, but with more buckles and rips in the material.

Dark laughed loudly, wrapping an arm around himself and pointing at Chaos, amused by the look on his face. "Y-you should see yourself!" he said between laughs. "You… oh, gods."

Chaos calmed himself, deciding it was time to take action. He calmly folded the outfit neatly and set it on the table, putting the lubricant and handcuffs on top of it. Turning to the still laughing Dark, he said sweetly, "Dark? I'd like to put these things to good use. Now."

Dark stopped laughing abruptly. "What?"

Chaos smirked, grasping Dark's hand quickly as well as the three presents before dragging him off to his room, Dark confused as hell.

**-----**

Several hours, showers and bottles of lubricant later, a very tired Dark Magician and a content Magician of Black Chaos were lying in Chaos' bed. Dark was lying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head and the other around Chaos, who was lying on his chest.

Chaos yawned, nuzzling his head into the crook of Dark's neck and purring softly. "So… still can't find a use for those handcuffs?" he murmured, smirking into Dark's neck slightly.

Dark rolled his eyes wearily and rubbed Chaos' back gently, tracing shapes. "No, I think I found a use for them," he said, sighing a little.

"Good to know," Chaos purred, reaching up to brush Dark's bangs out of his eyes.

Dark nodded slightly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Chaos. "Go to sleep," he murmured.

"…Whatever happened to the mistletoe?"

**-----**

**A/N:** Well, that's pretty much it from me for a couple of days. Still working on new chapters for some other things--take two guesses what--but it'll be a while before I post them. Anyway, see you guys later in the week.


End file.
